Obsidian and Granite
by DarkGuardian2048
Summary: A story on two gems escaping crimes for which they were wrongly accused. In an attempt to survive they escape to earth where they come face to face with the rebels known as the Crystal Gems. This is my first fanfic and I have worked on it for the past few weeks. I'll be uploading this in spurts as I finish each chapter. Hope you enjoy. I own nothing but Obsidian and Granite as Oc's
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Deep in the far reaches of space there exists a civilization of sentient gems that would colonize different planets in hope of expanding their society. The Rulers of these gems were known as The Diamond Authority. Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, and White Diamond. These three powerful figures ruled with together with an iron grip.

But this is not their story, this is a story of two rebellious gems, who escape to earth in order to escape false crimes and persecution for standing for what they believed in.

For you see in the gem society, all gems had their places and jobs, each had their own roles to fill. In his case Obsidians were a warrior gem, made to be the strongest and toughest gems and fitted with a control set to prevent disobedience, they were meant for clearing precolonized planets of all organic life and any threats that could prove to halt the expansion of gem society. He was sent with one thousand other obsidians to clear a nearby planet, but during the assault on the planet, Obsidian's control set had become damaged and he truly saw the horror of his actions and the actions of the Diamonds orders. In an act of redemption and rebellion, Obsidian charged at his fellow gems, crushing and shattering them one by one. When it had all ended, Obsidian was stopped and brought back to Homeworld to answer for his actions.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"Please my Diamonds," spoke a female gem; anxiety promonet in her voice "you can't terminate him for something so simple like this." she added " his control gear may have malfunctioned."

"Enough of this useless nonsense Granite!" commanded Yellow Diamond; rage very prominent in her voice. " This Obsidian is a criminal and must be treated as such."

" He has disobeyed orders, destroyed allied gems and attempted to rebel against the Diamond Authority, he must answer for is crimes." interjected White Diamond, backing up Yellow as the trial continued. All but Blue Diamond spoke, all she did was agree with what her sisters had said and had no additional words.

" I only disobeyed your orders because they were corrupt and unjust. I did what I had to do in order to save the innocents of that world." roared Obsidian as gem guards did their best to hold him back. " You're the one who must be answering for your crimes, you've only been using us to slaughter innocent life forms just for your own gain."

" Enough of this!" interrupted Yellow Diamond, causing all but Obsidian to shake in fear. " You're a traitor to your own kind, your fate has been decided, you will be shattered for your crimes!" she added as all gems frozen in fear, never seeing their leader act so furiously.

Then without any warning Granite had spoken out " Why must he be shattered for something so simple?" " Yes, while he may have went against your orders, But that doesn't give you proper reason to destroy him!" she shouted

" Then if you wish to defend this criminal, you will share in his fate as well, you will be shattered as well." said White diamond.

But then, without any sort of warning, Obsidian had broke from his restraints and charged towards the Diamonds and with a strong fist, delivered a solid uppercut to Yellow Diamond. As Yellow diamond had fallen to the ground and her sisters had went to her aid, Obsidian had grabbed Granites hand and ran and started to run towards the nearest ship they could find.

Once they had reached a ship, Obsidian had pulled Granite aside. "Do you think you can fly this thing?" he asked keeping an eye out for guards. But Granite just stood in shock, still trying to comprehend what had happened. " well can you?" he added as he starts to hear the guards marching towards them.

"Y-y-yea, I think I can" Granite said, finally spanning back to reality. " If I get to the control room then I might be able to get it going." she added.

" Well that's good enough for me, hurry up and get on board, I'll hold off the guards until we're ready." said Obsidian as he turned away from granite and face many Quartz soldiers, each drawing their weapons. But Obsidian stood strong and unfazed.

From what Obsidian had noticed, he counted about 200 Soldiers. But he charged at them nonetheless, no weapon, no armor, just a straight attack. The fight wasn't much for Obsidian, the gaps in their strength was evident. As he finished with the first wave, a second came and was double of the previous. But Obsidian had beaten them just the same.

The waves came one after another and each of them were taken down by Obsidian. Though as he fought his power and strength were slowly being drained; becoming weaker and weaker as each wave became larger and larger. Obsidian was hoping that Granite would start the ship soon because he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Just was he was halfway through the wave of soldier, he heard the roar of the ship engines, feeling a side of relief. Just as he went to jump on the ship, a Quartz soldier had managed to land a strong slash across his chest, cutting deep.

" Punch it!" shouted Obsidian as Granite pushed the engines to full power. As the ship had began to leave the atmosphere, Yellow Diamond had ordered the ship to be shot down and an energy blast had been fired at the ship, crippling it causing it to lose altitude and destroying the manual controls. Scabbling to fix the ship, Granite was frantic to find a way to regain altitude. The only option she could find was the autopilot and the warp drive. Without thinking she she switched the autopilot and put in random coordinates to the warp drive and blasted off into unknown space. When she felt they were far enough from homeworld, she rushed down to the corridor, where Obsidian had been resting.

" Oh no Obsidian, are you alright?" asked Granite as she knelt down to see if he was okay. She wouldn't know how to feel if the one who tried so hard to protect her would die right before her eyes.

" Yeah I'm fine, I just need to rest." said Obsidian in a weak voice. As he sat there Granite moved his hands away from his wound, she was shocked at the sheer size of his wound. The thought that this never would have happened if he wasn't trying to protect her.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Obsidian" cried Granite, she felt horrible for doing this to him. " If it wasn't for my mistake and slothfulness starting the ship, you wouldn't be so hurt." she added

" Don't say that, I got to caught up in the fight the i should've." said Obsidian with a slight chuckle.

"But I couldn't even save you at your trial and but you tried your best to protect me, even though you betrayed the diamonds, even though you're injured , you still wanted to protect me." she continued to cry. "...why…"

"It's because you wanted to protect me, you were the only one who ever showed me any compassion, I've always been treated like a freak or a weapon, but you… you wanted to protect me." Obsidian said as his voice began to weaken in tone. " so… thank … you." an with that Obsidian's body had burst into a cloud of dust and light, leaving a piece of obsidian fall into Granites hands. All granite could do is hold the stone close to her and cried as the ship flew through uncharted space. "Thank you Obsidian." she cried.


	3. Chapter 2: The Arrival

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

Many light years away from Homeworld, there exists the planet earth. A planet where the human race has flourished and grown for thousands of years. Despite wars, disease, and many other problems, they had survived. But all was not well, around 5000 years prior, The gems had made their way to earth in hopes of colonizing the planet. They would have succeeded if it weren't for a rebel group known as The Crystal Gems. With Rose Quartz as their leader they stopped Homeworld, but the blows they received were great, leaving Rose Quartz and 3 of her fellow allies had survived.

As time went on Rose and her compatriots had built a base on the edge of the beach and would watch over the humans and protect them when an event called for it. But after what seemed like fate Rose had fallen in love with a human by the name of Greg Universe. In the end Rose had desired one thing a child and in the ultimate sacrifice, Rose had given up her physical form in order to give birth to a gem human hybrid, a boy by the name of Steven; Steven Universe. Even though they missed Rose, Greg and Rose's Friends; Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst had agreed to watch over and raise the boy.

Over time the boy had begun to unlock his abilities, granted to him by his mother and made friends along they way. Both human and gems alike. All had seemed fine once again or so it seemed.

" So guys, any missions today?" asked Steven as he sat amongst his friends

" Sorry Steven, but their aren't any missions yet today." responded Pearl who was cleaning up.

" Yea bro, no missions means lazy day for us." commented Amethyst, who was laided back on the couch.

" Everyday is a lazy day for you , Amethyst" said Garnet as she sat down next to Steven and Amethyst. " Anyway, Nothing is wrong with taking a break to rest up." she added as she ruffled Stevens hair.

" The fusion is right, What's wrong with a little rest and relaxation as you humans call it." Peridot said as she sat down on the floor. As they said they relaxed for a good majority of the day; thankful that they had one day to recuperate and not have to chase down some corrupted gem or stop some unbelievable beast.

But as if out of nowhere a loud BOOM had erupted from the sky, shaking the ground and shattering the air itself. Rushing out of the house and down to the beach, only to see a giant crater in the sand.

"Steven, Peridot stay back we'll handle this." said Peal as she summoned her spear from her gem. With Garnet and Amethyst doing the same, the trio had began to approach the crater. When they had reached the edge of the crater, they looked down into it and were blown away by what they had seen. Within the crater they saw a gem Homeworld ship and from the ship, a female gem had stumbled from the wreckage of the ship. She was a gem that stood around 5'5'' with fair grey skin with small black spots covering her skin and one large black dot over her left eye. Her body had gentle curves and her gem was located on her right shoulder. She wore what looked like a destroyed yet elegant dress.

An in her hands she had a black stone in her hands which she held close to her.

Note: Sorry for such an odd addition schedule, I've been busy of late, so stay tuned for chapter 3. Once I finish it I'll post it, but until then be patient


	4. Chapter 3: Rebels Vs Rebles

**Chapter 3: Rebels Vs Rebels**

They couldn't believe it, they couldn't believe a homeworld ship had just crash landed right here on earth. To add to the disbelief a strange gem and what looked like the remains of another in her hands. Not knowing what to expect from this new face, Garnet had shouted aloud " Who are you and why have you come to this planet?'' Hearing this caused the gem to shake in fear, not knowing what to what to do the gems had started to back away slowly.

" We're the Crystal Gems: defenders of the planet earth and we will stop anyone who wishes to harm earth and its inhabitants, including you." stated Pearl, standing along with Garnet.

" Yeah, so get lost, unless you want to get your butt kicked!" Shouted Amethyst, cracker whip and scaring the gem even more.

As the gems held their positions, Steven and Peridot had been hiding behind stone on the beach; watching the fight from afar. But Peridot had noticed something familiar about this mysterious gem.

" That's so strange, that could be a Granite, could it?" peridot said as she studied the gem more closely. But her suspicions were confirmed as she looked on. But from all that she could see she couldn't tell what type of gem resided in her hands.

Seeing Peridot so perplexed, Steven turned and asked peridot

" Do you know that gem, Peridot?"

" Well i don't know her personally, but i know her type of gem, she's a Granite and they're rare aristocratic gem. They were originally meant to be a violent warrior much like a Quartz or an Obsidian, but they became the complete opposite; gentle, kind and a complete pacifist at that." she answered.

"Then that means we won't have to fight her then!" exclaimed Steven , full of joy. Not waiting another second, steven had leapt from behind the boulder and ran towards the gems with the great news.

As Steven took off, Peridot had realised her mistake, she forgot to mention the one percent. She forgot to mention that while Granite's may be kind hearted gems, there was the one percent chance that this Granite could be a violent gem.

For you see when Granites were first created, their creator white diamond was very unpleased with their creation. That was until she realised that there was what was she refers to as the one percent. It is said that out of the creation of one thousand, there is a one percent chance that just one of those gems will be a powerhouse warrior, more violent and merciless than what they were intended.

Seeing this as a major threat, The Diamonds agreed to create a new race of gems meant to eliminate the violent Granites when they arose. These were the Obsidians, but after some time the Diamonds realised they weren't doing what they were meant for and decided to use the for planet clearing instead. As Steven ran towards his friends, Peridot had leapt from behind boulder as well, trying to warn him of the possible threat.

" Hey guys wait!" Shouted steven as he got closer to his friends, " It's alright, she's not going to fight, she isn't a threat." he added once he caught up to his friends. But then he felt a strange pressure in the air. It's as if the world had stopped in that very moment and everything had halted in their tracks

Then from within the hands of Granite, the black gem began to glow an almost blinding light. An from the light emerged a male gem, clad in black. As if acting on only instinct, the male gem had charged for steven, but if it weren't for Garnets quick moves he would have been done for. Garnet had grabbed hold of steven and leapt back with pearl doing the same with peridot as amethyst followed behind. This new gem was tall with dark grey skin and shaggy black hair. He had a semi muscular build and stood somewhere around 6 foot. He was different from the gem that stood behind him, he emitted a menacing pressure.

Then without any warning, this new gem lept at steven. If it hadnt been for Garnets quick reflexes, steven would have taken the full force of the attack.

Then from out of nowhere Peridot had erupted in a cry of fear. " We're all going to die!" she shouted in repetition as the other gems gathered around her.

"Peridot what's wrong?" asked pearl as she began to feel a small shed of fear due to the appearance of this new gem.

" That gem, It's an Obsidian, one of the most destructive gems that has ever come out of the ground. They can wipeout a planet in no time at all and are nothing more than merciless killers." Peridot explained while at the same time have a mild panic attack. The gems then turned to face the Obsidian, who stared them down with dark and cold eyes. A disturbing silence had filled the stale air and neither side had moved a muscle for a short period. Then from the silence, Garnet had begun to speak.

" All of you get back, I'll handle the Obsidian while you guys handle the Granite, understand." she said as she engaged her gauntlets, preparing for a battle.

"Understood." the others said simply, just going along with what Garnet had said.

Just then, as if out of nowhere, Garnet and Obsidian charged for one another and began to trade punches. Garnet astounded with this new gems strength, it was nearly equal to hers. Even though she was a fusion she had a feeling that she may not be able to compete with this Obsidian. She could sense the he may even still have large reserves of power still hidden away. This was going to be a hard fight.

Sorry about the long wait, I had a massive case of writers block and I couldn't even come up with a decent sentence, but I got a wave of inspiration thanks to my best friend and her creative mind. so same thing as before ill post the next chapter as I finish them.


	5. Chapter 4: Battle On The Beach

**Chapter 4: The Battle on the Beach**

The battle had begun between Garnet and Obsidian, both gems had clashed with tremendous strength. Neither of them faltering or backing off from each other, their punches themselves began to shake the earth to its very core. Meanwhile the other crystal gems had begun to confront the Granite that stood before them. Pearl and Amethyst had charged at Granite full force. But instead of fighting back, Granite ducked to avoid them. Confused, both had tried charging again, but to no avail. Granite had simply ducked again and did what she could to avoid their attacks. The Granite then had spoken in a soft voice.

" Please, i don't want to fight you, I don't to hurt anyone." she said softly. Just as they were about to charge again, they halted hearing this. They had stopped dead in their tracks, completely baffled at words that this Homeworld gems spoke.

"What do you mean? You mean to tell us that you mean us no harm, even when your friend had tried to hurt Steven?" questioned Pearl as she walked towards Granite , putting the edge of her spear in her face. " Explain gem and maybe your life will be spared." pearl said in a serious tone, Amethyst, Steven, and Peridot taken back by pearls straightforward approach.

Granite was also shocked by Pearls actions, she knew many pearls and they would never be so outspoken. They had merely followed rules and listened to what they were told. But this one was terrifying, this pearl one who was made as a servant, made her shake with fear.

"A-alright I'll explain," she said as she tried to keep her calm while at spear point.

Meanwhile Garnet and Obsidian were still going at it, each attack being on par with the last. But after some time, Garnet had slipped up and Obsidian had thrown a hard punch into her abdomen. This attack had sent her back and crashed into a boulder. Before she could even gain her bearings she was met with a barrage of punches and she took the brunt of every single one. She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

But just then, the punches stopped, confused Garnet looked at Obsidian, who was now focused on the others. She then realized what was about to happen. Obsidian then charged for pearl, who still had her spear to Granites throat. His new target was now pearl and Garnet feared what would happen if he were to do to pearl what was done to her. Their differences in strength was apparent, pearl would surely be killed.

"So what you're saying is you're just like us," said amethyst as she looked down on the still fearful of the gems that surrounded her.

" You and your friend over there are running from Homeworld because he attacked one of the diamond and you defended him for what he did." Summed up Amethyst.

" Yes and we're just trying to find a place to hide from Homeworld, but because our ship is now destroyed we're stuck here." Granite added as pearl lowered her spear.

Just then Steven had a great idea, " How about you join the Crystal Gems!" he said as he looked to the others for approval. But before anyone could even consider the thought, Obsidian slammed into Pearl, throwing her twenty feet away. Then he turned his focus to Amethyst and threw a powerful punch. But was quicker than the attack and managed to dodge.

" Alright then, come get some!" shouted Amethyst as she drew her whip and struck Obsidian across the face, causing him to back off. Seeing this Amethyst then said " You see that, that's the power of the Crystal Gems!". But before Amethyst could even feel pride in what she had done, Peridot had shouted " Amethyst don't, you're no match for him!" Amethyst turned to Peridot with a confused look and then turned back to face Obsidian and was shocked at what she had saw. Obsidian's gem had begun to glow and from it came a long black scythe. The mere sight of it caused Amethyst to be overcome with fear. In what seemed like an instant, Obsidian swung his scythe and in that moment cut Amethyst in half, destroying her physical form. But not even a second after that Pearl appeared behind Obsidian, driving her spear through his body. Seeing that the first spear had little effect, Pearl created a second spear and drove that into his back as well. This still had no effect, but thanks to pearl attacking him from behind he would have a difficult time reaching her.

While distracted by Pearl, Obsidian was then rushed by Garnet who attacked him from the front. This was their chance and they unleashed a fury of attacks with Pearl thrusting spear after spear into Obsidian and Garnet delivering powerful punch after powerful punch. With Steven, Peridot and Granite watching from a distance, Steven began to notice Granite starting to tear up at the sight of her friend being ruthlessly being beaten from both front and back.

" They need to stop… he has done nothing wrong… he was just trying to protect me." said Granite who fell to her knees and began to weep. Just as Steven went to comfort Granite, Amethyst had reformed and had began to crack her whip across Obsidians sides. That had been the tipping point for him and he leaped in action and ran for his friends.

" Guys, STOP!" he shouted as he grabbed onto Garnet's leg. AS if on cue, Garnet had halted her attack, Pearl and Amethyst halting all the same. " He can't fight back anymore." added Steven who still held tight onto Garnet's leg. Hearing this, Garnet looked down at Steven and then to Obsidian. She looked at him with cold eyes, but had melted into eyes of slight concern. This gem, who had fought so hard and pushed his power to the limit was now a living pincushion. Spears were protruding from his body and scrapes had coated his body, but he had still not given in, he had held on tightly to his scythe and stood strong, even though he looked as though he was going to collapse any moment.

The gems had stood silent, until Garnet has spoke, " Listen, you're finished and we do not wish to drag this out any further." Obsidian then looked to Garnet and then to the others.

" I'm not finished, I can't be, I must protect her with my life and if i can't do that I'm no fit to be called her protect her." spoke Obsidian for the fight time since the fight had begun, everyone including Granite was taken back by his words. " I'm Obsidian, I was betrayed by Homeworld and The Diamonds and was to be executed via shattering." he added as all around him had listened closely to his words, " But I made a choice, I chose to betray Homeworld and The Diamonds and with the help of Granite, we escaped," he had continued as he slowly fell to his knees, " She had risked her life for me and I will do the same for her, so if you wish to do harm to either of us, you will answer to me and my blade." he finished as Steven began to approach him.

" We don't want to hurt either of you, all we want to do is help you." Steven said as he reached his hand out to touch Obsidian. Not recoiling at all, Obsidian allowed Steven to get close, but by only the mere touch from Steven upon his shoulder, Obsidian's body had burst once more into a cloud of dust and light, a piece of Obsidian had fallen into the sand.

As Steven reached down to the stone to bubble it, Granite had approached the group with Peridot tagging behind her. She then knelt down next to Steven and looked at him with a soft gaze. She then spoke softly, " Please let me take care of him." She then picked up his gem and held it close to her.

After a period of explanation, Granite had opened up to the Crystal Gems and told them all her own and Obsidian's stories, taking care to be very detailed on everything that had transpired in this entire situation. When she was finished, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst had convened on what should be done with her and Obsidian. Meanwhile Steven and Peridot were being as friendly as possible to this new gems. Once the others were finished they had given their answer and agreed these new gems no stay on earth. This then caused Steven to invite Granite into the team of the Crystal Gems and after much thought, Granite had agreed, causing Steven to celebrate at the idea of a new member of the team and one who could possibly join as well. Even though The others were a bit uneasy on these new gems, but they pushed those feelings aside. They knew Steven could see the good in others and if he can convince a Homeworld loyal gems like Peridot and make them and turn her around, then who's to say that he couldn't do the same with this these gems too. Things were beginning to change for the better, if not for the greater.

Thanks for waiting everyone and here is the next chapter in my series and I hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be out when I'm finished (Which could be soon, I don't know). Don't forget to leave a review, I would like to here your feedback because it really helps with writing and it helps bring new ideas to light. Stay toned for the next chapter, Chapter 5: A New Dawn.


	6. Chapter 5: A New Dawn

**Chapter: 5 A New Dawn**

It had been nearly a week since the altercation with Obsidian and Granite and peace had once again returned to Beach City. Over the week, Steven was going about with Granite, showing her many of his favorite places and teaching her about the planet. Granite had adjusted very well considering all that had happened and her mood began to brighten. But a part of her was still upset due to Obsidian, who has yet to reform. That still hadn't stopped her though, she still pushed through and had many fun experiences with Steven and enjoyed every minute with him. It was all thanks to his kind and caring nature that she was able to trust him and feel some form of comfort around him, similar to how she felt around Obsidian. It was now a new day, just like the previous day's, Granite was ready for even more enthralling experiences.

" Good morning Steven." she greeted as looked over steven in his bed. Granite had taken a liking to watching him sleep, mainly due to the idea that she didn't require sleep.

" Morning Granite." replied Steven as he got out of bed and walked down the steps with Granite following behind. " Wait here while I get ready." said Steven as he walked back into the bathroom. Not wanting to upset Steven, Granite walked over to the couch and sat patiently. She looked around the empty house, finding slight enjoyment in this little dwelling. Looking down to the table in front of her, she looked at the pillow that has an Obsidian stone resting on it. She was concerned at first, but she quickly reassured herself on Obsidian reforming. It took roughly the same time for him to reform as he did last time.

Just as Granite was getting lost in thought, Steven had entered the room and sat down next to her, giving her a big smile. She gave just as big smile back, Sheh couldn't explain it but this human was just the sweetest. " So Granite, what do you want to do today?" asked Steven. Granite then paused for a moment thinking of something they could do together, then she remembered something she wanted to ask Steven.

" Um Steven, I've noticed that you and the other gems have a star emblem on your clothes, why is that?" she asked, looking back at Steven.

" Oh well, most of my shirts were from when my dad was in his one man band, but i don't know about the others though" he replied, starting to wonder that same thing.

Looking down at her dress that she had one since she arrived, it was still a bit tore and tattered for the most part. Then an idea came to her, " Hey Steven i just thought of something, i need you to close your eyes for a moment and no peeking." she said as she stood up, clearly excited by her idea. Steven agreed and closed his eyes type, wondering what she had planned. When she confirmed that he couldn't see, she went to work. Her body began to glow and was enveloped in a bright light and the clothes around her body had begun to change.

"Ok Steven, you can open your eyes now." she said as she tried her best to hold in all her excitement. When Steven opened his eyes and was amazed at what he saw. Granites once ruined dress was replaced with a black sundress that hung went to her knees and was covered in little white stars and one large star on the chest of her dress, the back of the dress open backed as well, exposing her gem on her left shoulder blade

" Wow Granite, you look amazing!" Steven said with exuberant amounts of excitement in his voice. Seeing Steven so happy gave Granite a feeling of pride in making her new friend so happy. " You know what this means Granite, you're officially a Crystal Gems now." he added as she leapt at her, giving her a tight hug. This had made Granite even happier, not only did she make her first true friend, but she was accepted into his group of friends as well.

Just as they were caught up in their circle of joy, Obsidian's gem had began to glow. Both were taken back by the sudden and were curious as to what changes would come of Obsidian, if any. But when he was finished, he looked the same as he did when he was poofed. He then looked at the pair and then around Steven's house.

" Where am I ... what is going on?" he asked in a confused and a annoyed tone.

" Well you're in my house, and you've been inside your gem for more than a week." Steven answered, trying not to aggravate this gems once more. " Also I've been showing Granite around and teaching her as much as I can about the Earth to help her get more acquainted with her new home." he added.

"What do you mean new home and Granite why have you changed?" Obsidian asked, with the same tone of voice.

Before Steven could answer, Granite had spoken " Obsidian, we can't go back to Homeworld and our ship was destroyed. These gems are offering us refuge and are allowing us to join them."

"Granite, we don't know what they could do to us and if we were to be found by Homeworld, we would be putting them in extreme danger." he answered back.

" But you're one of the strongest gems in creation, you could protect us if Homeworld were to attack us, You alone could stop one thousand quartz soldiers alone yet you're afraid of them now." Granite retorted. Obsidian was taken back a bit by Granites tone.

"I've learned things about this and about life in one week with Steven then I ever had while serving under The Diamonds." she said " Please Obsidian give Earth a chance, give Steven a chance, give the Crystal Gems a chance." Granite added as she gave Obsidian a slight puppy dog look. Obsidian looked at Granite, then to Steven who had the same look. There was a moment of silence, Obsidian was lost in thought, Granite was right, they had nowhere to go and nowhere to turn. He knew that he could protect them and more, but he still was weary on the idea, he was afraid that those around him would treat him the same as Homeworld because of what he had done. Everyone besides Granite, would treat him as just a mindless monster.

But their was a voice in is mind that told him to take the chance; take the leap of faith and see what this new route had to offer.

Obsidian looked to the pair once more and let out a long sigh.

" Alright then, I'll give it a chance then and who knows maybe I'll join your team by the end of this." he answered. Not even a second after Obsidian had said those words he was attacked by Granite and Steven with a rush of embraces.

"Thank you Obsidian." said Granite with a sweet smile. Obsidian gave a simple nod in response.

" This is great, we're going to have two have another Crystal Gem added to the team." exclaimed Steven.

I don't know what has come over me, but I'm just incredibly inspired right now. It appears that the creative block has been broken and everything is flowing out at this point. So same message as before, leave me some feed back, I would love to hear your ideas and thoughts. Stay tuned for the next chapter, Chapter 6: A Song To The Heart.


	7. Chapter 6: A Song To The Heart

**Chapter 6: A Song To The Heart**

It had been a day since Obsidian reformed and he was already confused, nothing on this planet made any sense to him. It also didn't help that he had little to no communication skills due to Obsidian's bring locked up and sanctioned off from the rest of gem society. He was still unsure about Earth and this new group of gems, but there was one thing that granted him peace about the situation and that was Granite. She reassured him and was very supportive in this time of transition. So the day had begun, Steven, Obsidian and Granite were walking from the house and down onto the beach. Even after an entire week, the beach was still scarred with the rubble from their battle. Even the ship was still untouched by gem and man alike.

"Wow this still gives me chills when i look at this place." remarked Steven as he gazed across the beach.

" Yeah, it makes you wonder who's going to clean this up." responded Granite with a chipper tone as she walked between Obsidian and Steven .

" It will most likely be us, the gems don't want humans getting a hold of gemtech." Steven added as looked up to Granite with a smile. Without any warning Obsidian had stopped and began to walk towards the crashed ship. " Hey Obsidian, where are you going?" asked Steven as he and Granite stopped to question what was going on. But Obsidian didn't answer, he continued towards the ship. When he was at the foot of the wreckage, he simply bent down and grabbed onto it with a strong grip. He then used his great strength, he lifted the ship from the ground and with even greater strength, he threw the wreckage roughly two hundred feet out into the ocean. When that was done, Obsidian walked back over Steven and Granite, not saying a word or make a sound.

" That...was...INCREDIBLE!" They said in unison as their eyes began to fill with stars. They were blown away at the event that they witnessed with their very eyes.

" You think so?" asked Obsidian who was still unfazed by what he had just done.

" YEAH!" They said in unison once again still awestruck by their friend's actions. Once the three had moved on from the great feat of strength, they had moved into Beach City, ready to start Obsidian on his tour of Earth, or at least a small part of Earth.

"So Obsidian, what would you like to learn about first?" asked Steven as he turned and faced Obsidian, giving him a large smile.

Obsidian paused for a moment of thought and managed to come up with a question, " actually Steven, I was wondering, What are you?" asked Obsidian with an honest look on his face.

Steven was a little confused about this question but answered it nonetheless, " Well I'm a human, but I'm also a gem, My mom was Rose Quartz and she fell in love with my dad and gave up her physical form to make me. So I'm both I guess." he said with an honest tone. Hearing this gave Obsidian a confused look but he nodded in understanding. With that out of the way, the trio continued on their way.

The first stop was to Steven's favorite place, the Big Donut. When the group walked in they were greeted by steven's friend Sadie.

"Hey Steven, Hey Granite, how's it going?" said Sadie as she as she peered across the counter to her friend and his two new friends.

"Hey Sadie." answered Steven as he walked up to the donut display, looking for a sweet round treat.

"Hello Sadie, nice to see you again." responded Granite.

Sadie then looked past the two and looked at the newest of Steven's friends. " Hey Steven, Who's your friend there?" she asked as she took notice to this gems uneasy behavior.

"That's Obsidian, he Granite's friend." Steven said in short as he continued to look as Granite came over to look with him. " Hey Obsidian do you want a donut?" he asked.

"What's a donut?" asked Obsidian.

" Only the greatest food of all time!" exclaimed Steven as he turned and pulled Obsidian over to the display, Granite giggling at Steven's excitement. But by simply placing a hand on the the window of the display, Obsidian shattered the glass, sending shards all over the food inside.

" Oh no!" shouted Sadie as she rushed from behind the counter and looked at the glass covered pastries.

" We're so sorry Sadie, we didn't mean to." apologized Steven and Granite trying to help Sadie clean up what she can. As for Obsidian, he felt horrible, he let his strength get out of hand. He wasn't used to being surrounded such fragile things. After an avalanche of apologies from Steven and Granite, Sadie had managed to clean up the mess of glass and forgave the group for what had happened. Sadly the group wasn't able to buy any donuts and had to move on to the next destination.

From the Big Donut the group had proceeded to The Funland Amusement Park, but that trip was cut short due to Obsidian's strength getting out of hand yet again. The roller coaster had scared Obsidian and he had accidently destroyed four prize stands. If it weren't for Steven knowing the owner Mr. Smiley, they wouldn't have gotten off easy and were only banned for only two years. But Steven and Granite didn't hold it against Obsidian and tried their best to cheer him up after the past few accidents. But no matter where the group had gone, Obsidian had a hard time controlling his strength, Frybos: Broken counter, Fishstew Pizza: Chair and tables broken, and even to the car wash to meet Steven's dad, Greg . All was good at first, but when Obsidian tripped over a hose he accidentally put a large dent into Greg's van. It could have been worse but Obsidian had still felt even worse.

By now the sun was setting and everyone was heading back to the temple, quiet and heads hung low. After Granite Steven went inside, Obsidian stayed out and lamented over what had happened.

"What is wrong with me?, why can't i do anything right?, why is it the only thing i can do is destroy?" he asked himself as he looked out at the setting sun.

Just as he was about to go back inside, Steven came outside and stood next to Obsidian, holding his ukulele. " Obsidian… I know that you tried today… I know that you were doing the best you could... I don't know if this could work, but i have one last thing we could try." he said as he held out his ukulele to Obsidian, signaling that he wanted him to hold it. Obsidian was apprehensive at first, but Steven was persistent. Steven then placed it in Obsidian's hands and showed him how to hold it. Obsidian was surprised, this was the first thing he had laid his hands on that didn't break or fall apart. Steven then showed Obsidian where to place his fingers and where to stroke the strings. Steven then began to teach him how to play the basics. The milotic sounds that were being emitted from this instrument gave Obsidian a new feeling, one that he had never felt. It was… soothing, it was … peaceful, it.. was… incredible. Just as Obsidian was getting entranced by the tones, steven had begun to sing. He started to sing about Life, Death, Love, and Birth. Thus had cemented something in Obsidians mind. This gem/human hybrid, was showing him something he had never experienced before in such a interesting way. He was showing him what life was like on Earth through song.

This song seemed to wash away Obsidian his troubles, all the stress and depression he had felt were slowly melting away as Steven kept singing.

Once the sun had set, Obsidian had given Steven back his ukulele and walked back inside behind him. As Steven was walking up the wooden steps to his bed, Obsidian stopped him.

"Hey Steven, can we do that again tomorrow?'' he asked

" Sure that would be great." answered Steven in a tired voice, but still managed to smile at Obsidian.

When morning came Steven and Obsidian had started their second day together. While Steven was getting ready however Granite had to try to calm Pearl down after hearing what Obsidian had done to the ship. Obsidian had watched and found slight humor in the exchange. When steven was finished, the day had begun, a day full of song and music. Steven had even borrowed his dad's spare Guitar and gave it to Obsidian to play and the two spent the whole day strumming away. Steven had even helped Obsidian write his own song. It was rough at first but became progressively better. Everything was going great for Obsidian, greater than Obsidian could've ever imagined.

The day was coming to an end and Obsidian had made up his mind about joining the Crystal Gems. After pulling everyone into the living room of Steven's house, Obsidian was ready to give his answer.

" Everyone, the past two days have been life changing for me, I've been treated badly my whole life… that was until i met Steven, Granite and the rest of you, Steven has shown me what life was like here on Earth and what life is like being my own gem and living life as i see fit, I didn't know how to do that until Steven had opened my eyes." He said as everyone began to grow smiles across their faces. Then Obsidian's body had begun to glow with a bright white light, from the light Obsidian had appeared, but he was different, Instead of his black jumpsuit, he now wore a Black trench coat with a hole on his right shoulder blade; exposing his gem , long black pants, black boots, and a dark grey under shirt with a large white star in the center.

" I've Decided to join your team of rebels." Obsidian said with a smile as Granite leapt towards him, hugging him tightly, while the others were congratulating him on his choice. Things were Looking up for Obsidian and Granite and the best is yet to come.

So here is Chapter six of my story, let me know what you think by leaving a review, it would mean a lot, I'd love to hear your ideas. If you have any questions just message me and ill do my best to answer them. So same message at normal, and stay tuned.


	8. Looks Can Be Deceiving

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

The Sun was beginning to rise on a beautiful in Beach City. The Seagulls squawking and the ocean was splashing against the sand. This was a dyab like any other. Today was the day Steven and Granite were going to go out on an adventure today. Neither of them knew where they would go or what they would encounter, but they were both ready for the day of exploration.

"Come on Granite, we have a who day of adventuring ahead of us." Announced Steven who was striking a pose on the warp pad.

"Alright I'm coming, just grabbing a few things for the day." she replied as she was packing a bag with snacks and drinks. When she was finished she ran over to the warp pad and and away they went. As they moved through the column of light, they both looked at each other in excitement.

" So Steven, do you think it's alright for you and i to go out like this?" asked Granite as she looked down at Steven.

" Oh yeah, It's fine, Pearl wasn't too sure at first but Garnet reassured her that everything was going to be fine," he answered as she gave Granite a positive look " I guess that's the bright side of having future vision." he added as he laughed a bit to help ease Granite's slight stress.

When the two had exited the column of light, they had appeared atop a warp pad in the middle of a large forest. The couple looked around and then began to make their way through the thick brush of the woods and keeping a watchful eye for their target. They were hunting a corrupted gem that has been ravaging the wildlife in the local area.

While they continued their walk they were shocked when they came upon, what looked just a field of destruction. Trees were reduced to mere splinters and rocks that had once sat firmly in the ground were nothing more but pebbles at their feet.

"What kind of gem could have done this?" asked Steven, consumed by utter shock.

" Well whatever it is we need to find it fast." said Granite as she looked over the entire area. Then from beneath the rubble, an animal had made its way to the surface. "Steven, over there!" exclaimed Granite as she and Steven ran over to the creature to see if it needed help. When they came upon the creature, they found it to be a small a young fawn. It showed no sign of injury but it did show some hesitation as the two had grown closer. Bat after a bit the fawn had walked closer to them.

" Poor thing it must have gotten caught in the blast." said Steven as he began to pet the fawn on the head. Granite watched as he did so, while also keeping a watchful eye for the monster who was responsible. " Come on, We better take it along in case the gem comes back." added steven as he picked the fawn up and was ready to carry it.

Without any objections, Granite and Steven had continued to move. As they walked, both Steven and Granite were a bit startled at the unsettling silence of the forest. Even the fawn that Steven held in his arms was still as they walked.

After an hour of walking or so the group had stopped to take a break. Still a bit weary , Granite spoke " Hey Steven, are you sure we're in the right place, we haven't found anything since we arrived, other than that small animal."

" Garnet said this was the right place." Steven said as he set the fawn down to let it stretch its legs. Just then, there was a loud roar heard from afar. Hearing this made the trio jump in shock , causing them to scream as well.

" Steven you stay here, I'm going to go see what that was." Granite said as she began to run in the direction of the great roar. After a short time, she didn't find a beast, but she found a giant old tree had fallen to the ground. " If this wasn't the corrupted gem, then where could it be." she said confused as she inspected the tree. As she looked it up and down, she heard a massive boom coming from the direction of Steven. Fearing what could've happened, she ran back towards Steven. She should've never left him alone and now that she did, the one that has shown her such kindness could be lying dead somewhere.

As she arrived back to where Steven was, she was terrified at what she saw. The area was decimated, like before only this time at her feet was an unconscious Steven, covered in cuts and scrapes. Feeling her heart sink, Granite fell to her knees and held Steven as she cried. She could only cry as the only human she has ever known was so beaten and bruised.

Then a thought came into her mind, who was responsible for doing this to her Steven? Who would do such a terrible thing to such an innocent child? The more she thought about it the more her blood began to boil. She couldn't explain this feeling but all she wanted to do was find the gem that did this and stop them. Looking up from Steven, she saw the fawn as it stared deep into her eyes. As it stood there, the fawn began to change, It began to grow in size and its body began to warp, becoming a massive corrupted gems with a giant form.

Seeing this made Granite even angrier, the one they were looking for was right under their noses the whole time. Setting Steven down, she stood in front of the Gem who had brought harm to her Steven. Then all the emotions welled up inside were let loose and she lost all control as she charged the beast.

A while later back in the house the gems were sitting conversing amongst themselves. Pearl and Garnet were doing dishes, Amethyst was lazing around on the couch and Obsidian was playing Steven's ukulele. All was calm until they heard the warp pad start up. When they turned to see Steven and Granite, they were shocked to see Granite holding an unconscious Steven and a bubbled gem in her arms. Shocked as to what they saw, the gems ran over to the two as they checked tried to hold in their emotions.

Later in the evening, Steven had woken up, The two had explained what they had witnessed. After Steven had told his story, Granite had proceeded with her side of the story. Everything seemed straight with her story, that was until she found the gem. Even she didn't know what happened, all she could remember was getting angry one moment and seeing the gem lying in a crater among tree trunks and rubble.

Nobody will ever know what happened that day. Not even Granite herself will ever know the power she wields beneath her innocent personality. Or at least, not until Steven in serious danger.

#Hope you like my New little side story for Obsidian and Granite. I've had this idea for a long time it just took me some time to get into a solid story. Feel free to leave me a review, I'm all for creative criticism. Decided to post in her because it wasn't doing well just as its own story XD.#


End file.
